A Turn on the Floor
by LindaGable
Summary: Sometimes, a formal event has another meaning.


**A Turn on the Floor  
><strong>**Copyright July 2011**

* * *

><p>"I've never danced for real, Papa. I don't want to embarrass you in front of so many people," Susy whispered. "Everyone here looks so professional in their uniforms and fancy clothes. We've just done this at home for practices, and don't you think it'd be nice just to watch everyone from here?"<p>

"Hmmm. No," Papa said, shaking his head while smiling at his 13- (almost 14-) year-old daughter. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He stood up and held his hand out to her.

She shook her head and said, "I just … I mean, uhm, I …"

He interrupted her and bent to whisper something in her ear which made her smile, nod, then take his hand and join him on the dance floor.

"See, not too bad after all," Papa whispered as he took her right hand in his left hand and placed his right hand in the small of her back.

"Are you sure this is okay?" She smiled at him as she relaxed into his arms and music.

"I think it's fine, honey," Papa reassured her, "See, no one's watching because everyone is looking at their partner's eyes. Just like I'm doing right now with the most beautiful gal here."

She laughed, "Papa, I'm not beautiful, especially not compared to all the ladies here. You need to have your eyes examined if you think I'm beautiful! But I do want you to know I only have eyes for you, like the classic song says!" She smiled and leaned against his chest.

~ – ~ – ~

From across the dance floor Denise smilingly whispered to her husband, Lieutenant Colonel Frank Sherwood, "Do you think you'll be doing that with Molly as she grows up?"

"Ah, Dee, I don't even want to think about Molly growing up. Besides, what are you talking about?" he asked. "Are you referring to Mal Madison bringing his daughter to this formal affair?"

"No," Denise smilingly explained. "Well, yes, but not just that. Look at their feet."

Frank turned so he could see what Denise was referring to. As they danced a few steps he grinned back, "I guess I could see myself doing that with Molly anytime now. But I still don't want her growing up too soon!"

"She'll always be your little girl, no matter what. Little girls love their daddies no matter how old they are, especially if you look at the Madisons."

"Well, that may be true," Frank commented, "and I sure hope that's true about Molly and me, but it's hard to understand why he brought her to this formal affair. I don't know why anyone would come to this with a kid. The tradition is for spouses — or at least adult dates. I guess things are changing enough in this world that we'll have to start specifying _who_can come with the soldier."

"Oh, honey, I thought you knew," Denise said. "I don't want to go into detail here, but this is Susy's dream — to come to an adult affair in a fancy dress and be a grown-up for the night. I still think it's sweet she's dancing on his feet." Denise giggled. "She even took off her shoes so she's barefoot. I have an idea. When we finish this dance, why don't we join them so you can ask Susy to dance?"

"Dee, me? Dance with a little girl?" Frank shook his head ruefully. "I can barely dance with you, and that's only because we've been together over twenty years and you taught me!"

"I'll tell you more about this night for Susy and Mal Madison when we can be alone and not overheard. I do know it'd be a highlight for her if you did dance with her, though," Denise responded as she leaned into her husband for a little closer dance.

The music stopped and the dancers clapped for the band. Denise nodded encouragingly to her husband, and they headed towards the table that the Madisons were approaching.

"Hello, Major," Frank said as they came up to the table where Major Malcolm Madison was pulling out a chair for his daughter. "I don't know if you've met my wife, Denise, before now."

Major Madison stood straight as Lt. Col. Sherwood spoke to him, and Susy had stood also, mimicking her father and standing slightly to his left. "Hello, sir. Yes, sir, I have had the privilege of meeting Mrs. Sherwood previously. It's good to see you, ma'am."

"It's good to see you, Major," Denise said with a big smile. "And you, too, Susy."

"Hello, Miss Denise, it's a pleasure to see you," Susy said, smiling in return.

"You seem to enjoy dancing this evening," Denise said. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to trade partners."

Susy was startled, and looked at her father, then Lt. Col. Sherwood. "I don't know what to say. I have to tell you that I've only danced with Papa. I'm not sure I won't step on your toes, Colonel Sherwood."

Frank grinned as he said, "I may step on _your_ toes, Miss Susy. The only person I've really danced with in twenty years is my wife — and _she's_ the one who taught _me!_So if you are an adventurous young lady, then you might be willing to share a dance with me."

Susy looked to her father, who nodded. She turned back to Lt. Col. Sherwood with a big smile. "I would very honored, sir, thank you," she said, and held her hand out to him.

"If you both will excuse us, we have a dance to enjoy," Frank said with a smile, taking Susy's hand and tucking it into the crook of his arm to escort her to the dance floor.

Still standing by Denise, Major Madison turned to watch them. "Thank you, ma'am, this will make her day. May I have this dance, or would you prefer to sit this one out and just watch?"

Denise nodded and smiled. "Let's just watch this dance with the people we love, what do you say, Major?"

He nodded and pulled out a chair for her to sit. They watched Frank with Susy, and spoke quietly together.

Claudia Joy Holden and Roxy LeBlanc came approached the table where Denise and Mal were sitting. "You two look happy," Roxy announced. "Like two cats in a canary cage. What's going on?"

_"What?"_ Pamela Moran, just moving up to join them, stopped and stared at Roxy. "Your figures of speech are a little confusing, did you know that?"

Major Madison stood as the ladies came to the table. "Would you care to join us? We're watching my daughter with Colonel Sherwood. It'll be something she'll talk about — well, she won't forget this night, for sure. I'm not sure I've met you all."

Claudia Joy Holden spoke first. "That's all right, Major, you can enjoy watching your daughter and then we'll make introductions after this dance. I think I'm just going to enjoy sitting for a moment." She smiled at Major Madison as she pulled a chair to sit by him. The other ladies sat around, after exchanging surprised glances.

"Oh, Mal, look," Denise said. "Susy's curtseying to Frank and he's bowing to her! How adorable! I certainly didn't expect that. Oh, don't say anything. I don't want to embarrass him or her!"

"That is more than kind of him, ma'am," Mal Madison said quietly.

As they walked back towards the table, Susy was beaming and holding Colonel Sherwood's hand, speaking quietly to him, and he was nodding and smiling in return. Susy was dressed in a rosy pink dress and matching scarf which was wrapped around her head, with a large bow on the side.

"Am I crazy?" Roxy whispered to Pamela. "There's a kid here and Frank's dancing with her and Claudia Joy's not into protocol? Are we in _The Twilight Zone_? And what about that girl's formal dress and get-up — are hats back in style now?"

Pamela poked Roxy in the ribs as she nodded in agreement. "Look, here come Chase and Trevor with some drinks for us."

"Too bad it's just water and not a large beer," Roxy whispered back. "I could use a real drink tonight to help get through this experience."

Before Pamela could reply, Susy and Frank arrived at the table. Susy smiled at Frank and said, "Thank you so much, sir. I appreciate you very much for your kindness." She looked at her father, then glanced around the group, still smiling. "This has been so wonderful tonight. Thank you all so much for this! Words just aren't sufficient to express my appreciation to you, for everything!"

Major Madison stood and hugged Susy. "I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time."

Susy hugged him back. "It's been a long time since I've felt this happy and carefree, like there's nothing else in the world except here and now."

Major Madison looked to Colonel Sherwood and said in a husky voice, "Thank you, sir, and thank you, Mrs. Sherwood and Mrs. Holden. This is a special and wonderful night for us."

Sergeants Chase Moran and Trevor LeBlanc came up and stood behind their wives, just in time to hear Major Madison. They handed drinks to their wives, who nodded their thanks. Pamela reached up to hold Chase's hand on her shoulder, then looked at him and smiled. Denise rose to stand by her husband, hooking her arm through his. "It's our pleasure, Susy," she said. "We're glad this is a special night for you, both of you."

Susy walked to Denise and hugged her. "Thank you, it's more wonderful than I ever imagined! I know it was you and Mama who made this happen, and I _am_very grateful."

Denise hugged her and kissed her head, unable to speak because of tears coming to her eyes. Frank looked at Denise in surprise, mouthing, _What?_

Denise shook her head slightly and let Susy go with the instructions, "I think it's time for you to dance with your papa again, don't you? After all, you turn into Cinderella — although not at midnight — your mama said you need to leave here by 2200, and I promised I'd make sure you two left on time! So you only have a few more hours to enjoy this fancy grown-up party!"

Susy nodded, smiled, hugged Denise a final time then returned to her father who smiled and took her hand.

"Are you up to a dance, my dear?" Major Madison asked his bright-eyed, bright-faced daughter. When she nodded, he said, "If you all will excuse us, I have the honor of this dance with my special girl. Thank you all, again." They returned to dance floor. The music was a slower tempo this time, "Unforgettable". Major Madison began singing the song quietly so only Susy could hear. She looked up at him adoringly and lovingly, settling into his arms.

Everyone looked expectantly at Denise Sherwood, who watched Major Malcolm Madison and his daughter dance. She looked at their feet and smiled.

Roxy LeBlanc was the first to break the silence with, "Okay, are we in _The Twilight Zone_here, or what? What's going on?"

Frank said, "Yeah, Dee, what _is_going on here?" He placed his arm around her waist. "More than I knew, apparently."

Denise and Claudia Joy looked at each other, but before either one could say anything, Major General Michael Holden joined the group. Keeping his voice very low and calm, he asked, "Claudia Joy, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Claudia Joy knew that tone, and from the quickly-hidden alarm in Denise's eyes, she wasn't the only one. She stood and took a few steps away from the group with her husband, and then, holding her own voice down, she said, "Yes, Michael?"

"You seem to know what's happening here," Michael said, nodding toward where Major Madison and his daughter were still dancing. "I don't, and that bothers me. General Van Doren's flight was delayed, and I just got word that he and his wife should be arriving within the next half-hour. I was looking for you to let you know, when I saw …" He trailed off, then began again. "This is a formal event, for the benefit of our guests as well as for ourselves, and we published the guidelines with that in mind. Major Madison was welcome to bring his wife, or to come alone, but other family members were explicitly _not_included." He looked to his wife. "Did you know about this? More specifically, did you help arrange this and not tell me?"

Claudia Joy kept her eyes level with his. She had known she would need to explain what she had seen as an extemporaneous modification of protocol, but from his reaction, there was more to the situation than she had realized. "Is it really that serious, Michael?"

"We're always being judged, Claudia Joy," he said to her. "When a general officer arrives for a visit, the background impression matters, no matter what else is going on. Major Madison's daughter is old enough — and if I remember what I've heard, well behaved enough — that she's probably capable of conducting herself like a young lady … but the guidelines said spouses only, and I have to decide, without warning, whether I need to order Madison to take his daughter and leave, or be ready to explain to a three-star why I made a particular exception that, in fact, _I didn't make."_He shook his head. "If he did this on his own, a private reprimand is the least he can expect. If you okayed it for him without getting official approval, I look like I'm not really in control of my own command. Either way, Claudia Joy, I just got blindsided … and, combat theater or formal dining-in, that's something I don't like at all."

Claudia Joy felt a pang; this particular aspect of things hadn't occurred to her, but with all her years of experience in such events as these, it should have. "It came up suddenly, Michael. He asked Denise if she could find out, through me, if bringing his daughter might be possible, and you weren't even due back from Washington until this afternoon, so I sent him word that we would smooth everything out. I didn't realize there might be any problem … but I _can_ explain, Michael, and under the circumstances I'm sure it's something General Van Doren would accept." She bit her lip. "If you really think it could cause a problem, I can quietly let him know that they need to leave, and apologize enough to make it clear that _I _was the one who acted improperly here, but … if we do that, can we at least let them finish this dance first? Just look at her. Susy, I mean. You can tell she's having the time of her life, right? She's all dressed up, and so happy —"

Michael sighed. "I have no desire to hurt her feelings. It was never about her. Okay, Claudia Joy, I'll hear the explanation, but we need to make it quick so I can decide while there's still time."

Claudia Joy nodded, and turned to beckon to Denise. Her friend had been standing back out of earshot, but watching and waiting, and she instantly moved up to join them. "Denise can explain the situation better than I can," Claudia Joy told her husband, and to her friend she added, "But make it succinct. There are other things we didn't take into consideration, and Michael's pressed for time."

"Right," Denise said. "So, short version. General —" The two families had been friends for years, but addressing him by his rank now was an acknowledgment of both his authority and responsibility, "— Claudia Joy and I wanted to give Mal and Susy a night they could both remember. Susy's a St. Jude patient, and her mother is taking her back there Monday. This is her dream, to come to a military formal affair and dance."

"St. Jude?" Michael repeated. "As in, St. Jude, the children's cancer treatment center?"

Denise nodded. "Yes, with everything that goes with that. Susy has a kind of leukemia that's really hard to cure, although the overall rates are improving. She leaves Monday to go into a clinical trial."

"I should have told you, Michael," Claudia Joy said. "I should have realized, and at least let you know what we wanted to do and why. But, if it's at all possible, please let them stay, it means so much to them. You and I can meet General Van Doren and his wife together, the moment they arrive, and I can point out Mal and his daughter and explain why we made a special exception for them."

Michael lifted one eyebrow. "With, of course, my prior knowledge and approval."

"That goes without saying," Claudia Joy answered. "At least, it should have, and I really am sorry. But …?" She stopped, awaiting her husband's decision. Because, one way or another, he truly was in command, and it was inadvisable for anyone — even his wife — to forget that.

"All right," General Michael Holden said quietly. "She can stay. We'll do it with General Van Doren just as you suggested, and I _know_you'll be every bit as charming as it takes to make that work."

"I'll pull out all the stops," the General's Wife promised.

The two of them, and Denise, returned to the group just as Major Madison and his daughter came in from the dance floor. "Hello, General Holden!" Susy said as she approached them. "I am so honored to have an opportunity to thank you in person for allowing me to attend this event. This is so special. I can never thank you, all of you enough for this!" She held out her hand to shake his.

Hiding smiles at Susy's seriousness and sincerity, the adults in the group were trying not to allow General Holden see their interest in his response. Clearing his throat, General Holden said kindly, "I am glad you're having a good time."

"Yes, sir, I am! This is more wonderful than anything I ever imagined," Susy said. "I can't seem to think of other words besides wonderful and special! I suppose I'll have to look up some synonyms for when I write thank-you notes tomorrow, and in my journal! I hope I can do it justice when I write about it!"

"What's your best experience so far, Susy?" Claudia Joy asked.

Susy stepped back to her father and took his hand, a puzzled look on her face. "It's all been so wonderful, it's hard to choose a 'best experience', but I suppose it's dancing with Colonel Sherwood, and then he bowed to me and I was able to curtsey and I felt like a princess at a ball!"

"It's been an honor to dance with you, honey," Lt. Col. Sherwood said, "and I am glad you enjoyed it. You are certainly a good dancer. I hope I didn't step on your toes very much." He winked at her, and Denise smiled at her husband and put her hand in his.

Susy's eyes were bright, and her face was glowing. Looking to her father, Susy said, "Being with you here tonight is wonderful, Papa. I liked that you let me stand on your boots so I could dance and be more comfortable here! This has all been so … so … I can't come up with the best word."

"Wonderful?" Major Malcolm Madison repeated for her. "It has been a wonderful time, one I will never forget any more than you will." He looked towards General and Mrs. Holden as he added, "This is wonderful for us both, thank you, sir. More than words can say."

General Holden shot his wife a quick glance weighted with ironic knowledge, then said to Major Madison, "My wife was very persuasive. Of course, if I'd met Susy I wouldn't have _needed_any persuasion." He cleared his throat again. "It's very special to have a daughter, Major."

"Yes, sir, it is," Major Madison agreed, squeezing Susy's hand lightly.

Denise smiled as she watched Susy hold her father's hand. "Would you like anything to drink, Susy? You may need to take a short break."

"I suppose so, Miss Denise," Susy answered. "It's wonderful to dance, but I'm parched." She looked at her father. "May I go get us some water to bring back here, Papa?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Papa asked.

"No, thank you, Papa, I can bring something back. Is there anything else you would like?" Susy asked, then looked around at everyone else. "May I bring anything back for anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads or indicated no, so she left the group to go towards the drink table. Once she was gone, everyone looked towards Mal Madison and then each other.

Major Madison spoke. "I feel like there's an elephant in the room, so I may as well deal with it now. What questions or concerns do you have? Is it about Susy, or about bringing her here tonight?" Major Madison spoke quietly, a friendly smile on his face, with no tone of self-defense. "I don't intend any disrespect or feelings of discomfort by saying this." As he spoke, he looked towards the military men in the group, then the wives.

Roxy answered first. "What does it mean that she goes into a clinical trial? That's the phrase Denise used."

Major Madison nodded. "A clinical trial is where they try out new medications. In Susy's case, she's going to be part of a trial for experimental medications. The type of cancer she has is acute myelocytic leukemia, which is one of the more difficult ones to get into remission and keep there. There's a 60% chance of long-term survival. We've already had her longer than the doctors said we would originally. This gives us a hope to have her longer, but we all realize this is her last chance, at least for now."

Roxy reached for Trevor's hand as she listened to Major Madison, the two of them exchanging glances. Pamela and Chase Moran also looked at one another, then Pamela spoke. "I am so sorry, Major, what can we do to help?"

Major Madison smiled as he said, "You're all already doing it. Being kind to Susy tonight … this is her dream, believe it or not, to have the feeling of being grown-up at a party."

Susy came back with two glasses of water and handed one to her father. She looked around at the adults, then back to her father before she sat on the chair at his side. "You're all looking serious," she observed. She looked to her father. "I thought this was a cancer-free night, Papa."

"All right, you got me, Susy," Papa said with a wry smile. "People are curious, you know, so I was trying to explain some things. I was just getting ready to tell them that you're the one who can describe things better than me."

Susy shook her head, and took a long drink of water. "I sound too much like a professor to explain things very simply, at least that's what the others tell me — the other kids, at least. But I can try if any of you do have questions. I don't mind answering them, but most people don't like to talk about depressing things."

"We don't want this to be depressing or take everyone's spirits down on a night meant to be a celebration," Papa interrupted. "We can postpone this discussion, if you all would like."

Silence reigned around the table.

"Most people think cancer is depressing, or at least act like it." Susy surveyed the group, smiling at everyone who was looking self-conscious or uncomfortable. "It's okay to not know what to say or what to ask. Most people can go most of their lives without having to deal with someone they know as having cancer. It's no big deal. I mean, it's okay to wonder and ask things — that's how information is gained."

Denise said, "Tell us, Susy, if you feel comfortable answering: what's it like to be here tonight? What made you want this as your dream?"

Susy smiled at Denise Sherwood, took a drink of water, reached for her father's hand under the table. "It's really a variety of reasons, Miss Denise. One is because I'm relatively new to being in an Army family — the Madisons adopted me almost five years ago and I like the Army style now that I'm learning it … It _is_an adjustment from civilian life on various levels, including words and abbreviations. I like history, and especially military history. And I wondered how it feels to be able to dance in a formal situation, with someone you love and admire —" She looked to her father and smiled. "— and to be in a beautiful dress, and have the night of not caring about serious things … I know I most likely won't have a date or a prom or a wedding, so this gives me a glimpse to things I've read about."

Claudia Joy and Michael Holden found themselves speechless at how matter-of-factly Susy took described her situation. Claudia Joy reached for Michael's hand and clutched it, looked to see how he was responding. Michael seemed to be having difficulty maintaining his composure as the girl spoke clearly and calmly.

It was Frank Sherwood who spoke. "Susy, how can you be so calm about this … aren't you angry about having cancer, and all that?"

Susy smiled, leaning towards her Papa. "It's hard to explain, Colonel Sherwood, but basically I try to use the anger to fight the cancer instead of wasting time being angry that I have it to begin with … Papa and Mama helped me to see that if I have _x_amount of energy, then it's up to me to decide how to expend that energy most effectively. It's the principles of judo and other martial arts … use your strength to best advantage, channel it to where it'll do the most good."

"Hmmmh," Frank Sherwood commented. "And how old are you? I have some soldiers who have trouble with that, both as a concept and as a practical application."

Susy laughingly said, "That's an implied compliment, Colonel, and I appreciate that very much."

The music had continued playing in the background as they spoke. Susy finished her glass of water as she watched the adults around the table. "So, is too late to ask you all to still have a good, fun time here? What do you like about being here? Is this a chore to you, to have to come to events like this, or do you enjoy them?"

Roxy LeBlanc laughed and said, "These shindigs are still new to me. I'm more a …" She paused before saying the first words that came to her mind, "… casual-events kind of person, than a formal-affairs kind of person."

The group laughed at her, and Susy nodded. "I can understand liking casual happenings more than formal events. This is the first time I've been able to experience things that are this formal, not just read about them or see them on television or in a movie."

"There are advantages to each style of event," Claudia Joy Holden acknowledged. "We must excuse ourselves, and we'll try to see you before you leave for the night, Susy. Major Madison, it has been a pleasure to be with you tonight." She looked at her husband, who nodded to her and the rest of the group before walking away with his wife.

"May I have this dance, Pamela?" Chase Moran asked his wife. "I think I can dance to this one."

He held his hand to his wife, who stood in response. With a big grin on her face, Pamela announced, "I think we can _both_dance to this one, Chase. Glad to see you willing to try, at least." Happily, she told the others, "See you all later!"

Roxy and Trevor LeBlanc, Denise and Frank Sherwood, and Susy and Mal Madison sat quietly around the table watching the dancers. Susy leaned into her father, who put his arm across the back of her chair, stifling a yawn.

"Susy, do you know many of the kids here?" Roxy asked. "We have two sons — TJ is about your age and, Finn is almost nine years old."

"I've met some, ma'am," Susy answered. "Does TJ have blond hair and almost as tall as you, and he helps his little brother collect bugs sometimes?"

Nodding their heads, Trevor and Roxy answered, "Yes," then Roxy continued, "That's our boys, all right!"

Susy smiled. "TJ seems really nice. I don't really like entomology — the study of bugs — but as long as they're not snakes I can handle them …" She looked at Papa, and continued, "One day when we were in the park, we met the boys. Mama helped Finn get a bug by climbing up, since the bug was on a branch higher than they could reach. She said she'd teach me to climb a tree when I get better!"

"I wish I'd been there to see that! Your mama calls me to handle all the bugs in our house!" Papa laughed and the others joined in.

"Well, that's because they're in the house and not outside, maybe?" Susy said doubtfully. "Mama climbed the tree with the jar and got it for Finn, and he was very grateful. TJ and I talked a bit while Aislin and Finn watched Mama. TJ was nice, Mrs. LeBlanc."

"I am glad to hear that, Susy!" Roxy answered, grinning. "I have to say I'm not really fond of bugs, but Finn is, so I try to be supportive." She glanced at Trevor, then went on, "What grade are you in, Susy? I was wondering who your teacher was, and if you saw TJ at school."

"Oh, no, ma'am," Susy explained. "Mama teaches me at home. It's been really nice, since I've been sick and in the hospital lots; we can go through things at the speed that's good for me, and I can study things I'm interested in. Mama and Papa are both good teachers. I'm really lucky to be with them as part of their family." Susy looked around. "I'm sure your boys feel the same way, Mrs. LeBlanc."

Wryly, Roxy answered, "I wonder sometimes! But I do know they love us!"

Trevor answered, "Yes, they do!"

"I don't mean to be rude, but may I be excused for a few minutes?" Susy asked, whispering to her father, "I need to use the restroom, Papa."

He nodded, "Sure, honey. I'll be here when you return."

"I think I'll claim this dance with my handsome husband," Roxy said. They stood up together and walked to the dance floor, arm in arm.

Major Madison and the Sherwoods watched the LeBlancs and Susy walk away. Frank and Denise had been holding hands beneath the table while watching the others speak; now Denise said, "Mal, we are so proud of your daughter. Are you sure there's nothing we can do to help you all? We'll be glad to do whatever we can for you and Susy. She's a special girl."

Major Mal Madison looked away before he spoke, choking back the tears. "I wish I knew what to ask you for, ma'am. We're okay — at least as okay as we can be, I think. Erin might have better practical ideas than me, though. I really appreciate what you all have done tonight. I don't have the words to tell you all how grateful I am."

Lt. Col. Frank Sherwood smiled at his wife, then spoke to the younger man sitting across from him. "We're glad to offer whatever we can to help, Major. I don't know what we'd do in your situation, to be honest. I know we're in the Army and we have to follow certain protocols, but I want you to know that you can ask for what you need. We'll do whatever we can to assist you, Major."

Denise smiled at Frank as he spoke, squeezed the hand she was still holding, and said, "That's right, Mal. We're right next door to you, and anything you can think of that we might help with, just ask. Not to mention anything your family might want or need."

Major Madison looked at both of them and said, "Thank you, both of you. Colonel Sherwood, I can't thank you enough. Mrs. Sherwood, thank you. I'll be sure that Erin knows this also."

Susy returned to the table to see the serious faces on the adults. "Excuse me, I'm back now. Do I need to find something else to do while you finish speaking? I can go get something to drink if you need more time."

"No, honey, thank you for your thoughtfulness," Papa said. "How about one more dance with my beautiful girl, then we make our rounds to say good-bye?"

"Whatever you think is best is fine with me, Papa," Susy said, looking at her father. "This is so wonderful I wish it would never end — but at least I can remember this for always!" She smiled at him, then at the Sherwoods.

Frank smiled at both Susy and Mal Madison. "Major Madison, may I formally request another dance with your daughter before this evening comes to an end?"

"Of course, Colonel," Major Madison said. "Would you like the dance now or later, sir?"

Frank stood and said, "I think the last dance of the night should be with your father, Susy, so what do you think about this dance with me?"

Susy smiled broadly and said, "I would be deeply honored, Colonel Sherwood. Are you sure it's all right with Miss Denise?"

Denise Sherwood grinned at her husband, then said to Susy, "I think that's a wonderful idea! A perfectly perfect idea for a perfectly perfect girl!"

Susy smiled her appreciation, then accepted Frank's hand as he escorted her to the dance floor. Mal and Denise sat quietly watching them. While they danced, Denise said, "I think Frank is getting in some practice with your daughter, for when Molly gets older. You are a good daddy to her, Mal. I hope you know that. Erin has told me how much she appreciates you as a father to your girls."

Mal swallowed hard before saying, "Thank you. That means a lot to me. This has been a night filled with that kind of feeling. I feel like I'm the lucky one, though, and I wish she didn't have to go through what's ahead of her. I'd do it for her if I could."

"I know you would," Denise agreed, patting his hand. "That's part of what makes you such a good daddy."

"Thank you." He shook his head, made himself smile. "Looks like Colonel Sherwood is treating her like a princess again. Look at her face, she's just beaming! I haven't seen her carefree and happy like this in so long. She's always been a serious kid, but this leukemia diagnosis has really brought it out in some ways … and in other ways, she's more a little child."

Denise laughed. "That's part of being a girl, I'm afraid, Mal! Especially one who's just started into her teens!"

They both laughed as Mal said, "Good point, I agree. Thank God for Erin!"

Mal stood as Lt. Col. Sherwood and Susy returned to the table. Smiling, Susy said, "Thank you, Colonel Sherwood, for this wonderful night and for dancing with me. This is so special. I really cannot thank you enough." She curtseyed to him.

Lt. Col. Sherwood smiled, bowed deeply to her, and kissed her hand, saying, "The pleasure is mine, Miss Susy! You are a very special, wonderful young lady, and this has been a special time for me."

Susy looked at Denise, who was smiling at her husband. "Miss Denise, thank you so much for allowing me to dance with your husband, and for being here tonight! This has been wonderful!" Susy went to Denise and gave her a hug,

Denise pulled her into her lap, holding her close. "I am so glad and honored you have been here tonight. We love you, Susy! You go have a wonderful last dance with your Papa! It's almost 2200, you know!" She kissed Susy on the cheek.

Susy smiled and whispered something to Denise, who nodded. She slipped off Denise's lap, then went to Frank and hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered, "Thank you so much, Colonel Sherwood! 'Thank you' just isn't enough!"

Frank hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "Go have a great last dance of the night with your Papa, Miss Susy! You are the belle of the ball!"

Susy returned to Major Madison and held his hand, "Papa, thank you so much for everything!" She smiled at the Sherwoods and said, "Thank you."

As Major Madison escorted his daughter toward the dance floor, he detoured slightly to where Claudia Joy and Michael were standing away from the others. "Excuse us, General Holden, Mrs. Holden," Major Madison said pleasantly and formally. "Susy and I would like to thank you for allowing us to participate and attend this event."

Claudia Joy smiled brightly and shook his hand as she replied, "We are certainly honored at your attendance tonight. We are glad you have had a good time. We look forward to seeing you again."

Susy smiled. "Thank you, ma'am. I truly cannot thank you enough for allowing me to be here. General Holden, thank you, sir. Words are inadequate to truly express what this means to me and how special this is. It has been such an honor to be here." Susy curtseyed to the General.

General Michael Holden held her hand and kissed it as he replied with a smile, "The honor is ours, Susy. We look forward to seeing you again."

"Thank you, sir!" Susy smiled brightly. "I hope I will see you and Mrs. Holden again."

On the dance floor, the song ended and the small band started in on another: quicker, more lively. Susy grinned at her father, asking, "Did you request this, Papa? 'Brown-Eyed Girl' — this is the song you picked out for me when I first moved to live with you."

"I did request it," he said, smiling back at her. "I wasn't able to catch their attention the first time we came out here, but I picked the right moment this time."

"I'm so lucky to be your daughter." Susy nestled in his arms, smiling contentedly as they danced.

At the edge of the floor, Claudia Joy put her hand on her husband's arm. "I just spotted some activity at the door," she said to him. "I believe General Van Doren has arrived with his wife. Shall we go be gracious hosts?"

Michael Holden reached around to place his hand over hers. "In a moment," he said, without turning his head.

Out on the dance floor, Major Madison and his daughter moved together, oblivious of other people in the room, many of whom stopped what they were doing to watch this couple dancing so happily and with such obvious love.

"In a moment," Michael said again. Claudia Joy put her head on his shoulder, and together they watched the two on the floor.

—

end


End file.
